The Art Degree
by honorspren
Summary: Emma Swan is an Art Major at Storybrooke Community College. Between juggling her life as a student and being a critical part of a murder investigation, she really doesn't have time for Killian Jones. Killian doesn't seem to care that she already has a boyfriend. Captain Swan College AU.
1. Actually, Ireland

The canvas scraped against the wood of the easel as Emma Swan began setting up for her advanced painting class. She yawned and cursed at herself for putting this class in her schedule. She loathed morning classes. Even though she loved art, and the instructor, it just wasn't on her time frame. But it had been the only time she could fit into her hectic schedule for her second to last semester in college. In about six months or so she would be graduating from the university, so things needed to get wrapped up.

She stuck a paintbrush behind her ear, tucking it in her hair to hold it in place while she began organizing her paints out. She wondered if they'd get a live nude model today. In the past it'd been hard to get someone for morning classes. Models didn't identify as morning people either, which wasn't surprising. Today, they were one week in, so Emma rather doubted a model would make an appearance.

She smiled as her best friend, Ruby, strode in with her wide smile. Emma began to get her things set up beside her after an enthusiastic greeting. They'd been lucky to get this class together. It was the only thing that kept Emma motivated. She gathered all her paints and brushes and arranged them out when she sensed someone walking behind her. She swiveled around.

The first thing she saw was the chest in front of her face, well-rounded and emphasized by her tight gray V-neck. It showed off some cleavage she wouldn't mind seeing more of. She gulped and brought her eyes up. Bright blue ones left her speechless, not that she was talking in the first place. The girl's tousled jet black hair hinted that she'd just woken up or had a quick tryst. She wore thick eyeliner, dark red lipstick, and her wardrobe was black, completed with a silver cross necklace. Emma's eyes drifted down her face, looking over her enticing and kissable lips, and on down to her jawline. Then lower, past her shirt and down to pleasantly tight black jeans.

Before she could make a complete fool out of herself, Emma snapped her eyes back to the girl's. The intensity of the blue staring back at her caught her off guard, and she gulped. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, the instructor walked in and called for their attention.

"Class, this is Killian Jones," he motioned the model over. Emma's gaze traveled along Killian's back as she walked over. "She's an exchange student from England, and will be our model for the remainder of the semester."

"Actually, Ireland," Jones corrected the teacher, revealing her strong accent.

_Fuck._

Emma knew then that she was screwed, because she couldn't keep the blush rising to her cheeks under control. Her cheeks tinged brighter as she feigned interest in one of her older, torn-up paintbrushes.

When the instructor closed the door, Killian began undressing. Emma drooled at the sight, though the rest of her classmates were disinterested, except for the one guy in the class, Jefferson, and Ruby. Emma's eyes fixed on surprisingly toned muscles of Killian's arms. Killian folded her clothes in a neat bundle to the side, and Emma licked her lips. Their eyes met and Emma turned away, blushing and twirling her paintbrush in one hand.

Ten minutes into the class and all Emma had was a vague outline of the model. And a permanent image carved into her brain of what Killian Jones's ass looked like. She couldn't concentrate a bit. She pretended not to notice the looks Ruby was giving her. She decided to look at the...Killian...more objectively. Just a model. A nude model. A very attractive nude model who was unfairly blessed with breasts that-

Her thoughts cut off when the instructor called for a break. Killian moved from her stationary position and stretched her arms out. Emma's eyes focused below the model's waistline, the way her legs spread-

She snapped her head around when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get a snack," she said, nodding towards the door as Killian dressed. Emma's cheeks burned more and she nodded, clearing her throat and trying to remind herself she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, ok."

Emma and Ruby walked past her on their way back to class- she had changed back into his shirt and jeans. Killian chatted away with some friends but caught Emma's eyes with her own. This encouraged her to get a death grip on Ruby's upper arm and scurry along. Ruby gave her a glare when they were back in the classroom.

"What the hell was that about?" she demanded, and Emma shrugged.

"I just thought we were gonna be late."

"Right," Ruby rolled her eyes, opening up the bag of chips she'd purchased. She looked around to make sure no one was nearby them.

"So...that new model...can I just say, what a hottie, and holy fuck, I would bang her like a drum. Multiple drums, if I didn't already have a girlfriend. Too bad Belle isn't into threesomes," Ruby smirked. Emma sighed, opening her granola bar wrapper.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? She's gorgeous. I mean, I like my women a bit shorter, but damn. She can get it," Ruby chortled.

"I guess, as in I'm already in a happy relationship," Emma said, glaring at Ruby when the other girl scoffed at the word 'happy'.

"Since when was your relationship happy? All you do is complain about him. Besides, girl, it doesn't hurt to look."

"You know what, I am not having this conversation right now." Emma uncrossed her arms and pulled her red leather jacket off, sitting it on a stool behind her.

"So when class is over, then?" Ruby asked with a crooked smile. Emma gave her a disgruntled look right as Killian walked back in with the instructor close behind her. Both girls ceased their conversation as the model undressed and they continued painting. Or, at least Ruby did, and Emma tried. She usually kept her mind focused whenever they had models, for God's sake, she was a senior and should be used to it by now. But this model was straight out of a catalogue, and though it was her job to look, the problem was she couldn't stop looking. Not long enough to transfer vision to canvas.

She was _so fucked_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Say hello to genderbent Killian :)**


	2. Sounds Like A Plan

Emma's eyes moved around the bar as Walsh and his group of friends laughed. Boredom clung to her like a plague- Walsh's friends were definitely not her cup of tea. The only reason she was here was to be a designated driver and get Walsh back home. He'd had driven drunk a few times before and it worried her sick.

She glanceded at the door when someone walked in, then froze when she saw familiar bright blue eyes staring back at her. A black leather jacket covered a white V-neck, still showing off that cleavage. Her long, sleek black hair had been somewhat brushed and Emma had to fight hard to not think about running her fingers through it. Her hormones were off the chart this week. Three sessions with Killian Jones modeling, and she was hopeless. And now Killian was running into her personal life as well. At least she had her wardrobe on this time.

Killian jerked his eyes away from her, and Emma could see how long her eyelashes were from where she was sitting. God, could she get any more attractive? It was unfair. Heat ran to her cheeks and she snapped her eyes away from her when Walsh stood up. The rest of his friends gave Killian looks as Walsh walked over towards her. Emma frowned. She didn't know the two were friends-

_Whack._

The sound echoed through the bar when Walsh slapped Killian across the face without warning. Okay, maybe not friends. Emma gasped and found herself rushing over. She grabbed Walsh's arm right when Killian punched him. The punch sent her boyfriend toppling backwards into her. She winced when she hit the hard floor- Walsh's elbow jabbed her shoulder hard- but got up and brushed herself off.

"God, are you okay?" she heard Killian ask. Fuck, her voice, that accent... It wasn't like she hadn't heard her in class, always with the juvenile comments, but damn, she'd never directly spoken to her.

Then, Walsh was up and ready to fight again, ignoring her. Emma rubbed her shoulder and opened her mouth to respond, yet Walsh was at it again.

"Leave before I kick your ass," Walsh told Killian. Killian grinned, looking a bit dangerous, blood shining on her teeth from where Walsh had busted her lip open. Walsh's right eye was already swelling shut where Killian had socked him.

"It's not your bar, mate," Killian wiped her mouth off, still tensed and ready for more fighting. She seemed amused when Walsh's friends came over, as if she enjoyed the challenge.

"Yeah, well, you're still not welcome," Walsh said. Emma glanced between the two of them with her eyebrows raised. What in the hell was going on? Just as Walsh stepped forward to do some real damage, Emma darted in front of him and put her hands out.

"How about we all just go home? You've had enough to drink as it is," she told Walsh, trying to negotiate and play the peacemaker role. Emma was still trying to process that he'd slapped a girl other than her. His eyes darted down towards hers, then back to Killian.

"This isn't your fight, love," Killian said from behind her. Walsh growled.

"What, now you're hitting on my girlfriend too?! My mom wasn't enough?!" he demanded and Emma's mouth fell open. She knew Milah and Mr. Gold had been having problems, but she never would have guessed… maybe that's why Walsh's older brother, Neal, had left without a word earlier that year. Emma frowned at her sense of hope that Killian liked women. What was wrong with her?

"Last time I checked, your mum was a free woman. Perhaps unable to resist me, but still free. And great in bed," Killian smirked, trying to get a rise out of Walsh. It worked. Walsh charged towards her, pushing Emma to the side. Killian punched him hard in the gut and he hunched over in pain.

One of Walsh's friends stepped forward and grabbed Killian by the lapels of her jacket, another coming at her from the side. They started ganging up on her, and Emma had to back off to avoid getting trampled as they began dragging Killian towards the back.

"Okay, okay, let's settle down, boys and girls," came a strong voice from the doorway. They all looked over to see a police officer, poised to take some action if need be. Killian took a step away from Walsh and company, or at least tried to. The officer had to get between her and a few of the guys, and yanked one off of Killian.

"She- she just punched me out of nowhere," Walsh pointed at Killian. The policeman scratched the side of his cheek and looked at Killian, who had a busted lip, but was still grinning.

"That true?" the officer asked. "If so, you can clearly pack a punch, for a girl." Emma bit her lip as Killian looked around at the guys and then gave a smirk. The darkness in it sent chills down her spine.

"It wasn't anything he didn't deserve. And this girl can take on a group of boys any day." Her eyes landed on Emma and the bruise forming on her shoulder, exposed by the navy blue tank top she had worn. Her red leather jacket still hung over the booth she shared with Walsh. Killian's eyebrows scrunched together in a flash of concern, but she soon replaced it with a mask of indifference. The police officer's gaze followed hers.

"Is that what happened, miss?" he directed his attention towards Emma. Emma opened her mouth to speak as Walsh nudged her and gave her a small nod. He wanted her to lie. Her lips twisted to the side- wasn't lying to a police officer some kind of criminal offense? Killian must have seen the panic in her eyes.

"She was at the wash closet when it all happened," Killian said, cutting her loose from having to answer the man. Emma kept her mouth shut, but her chest was tight with anxiety. She didn't want Killian to get in trouble for something Walsh had done, but she didn't know the whole story. Maybe it was better this way, keeping quiet.

The police officer- the name on his shirt read 'Humbert'- turned towards Killian. Killian smiled, blood still staining her teeth.

"I suggest you all leave..." Officer Humbert nodded towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan," Killian shrugged and nodded, and walked out. Not before giving Emma a wink and Walsh the finger. Walsh bristled beside her. Officer Humbert sighed and turned towards them.

"Let's keep this at a warning where I tell you not to cause trouble. And no drunk driving. Just get home," he said in an exasperated voice before following Killian out the door, completely fed up with college kids.


End file.
